


Serenity

by NightlyMuse



Series: Alive Again AU [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Don't ask about what happened at the store, Gen, Ikki is a determined man who will not stand Shaka being a hermit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: Shaka was content to stay within the walls of his temple honestly. Though one certain Bronze Saint decided otherwise, why he could not say.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for my series, wow, but I'm enjoying writing about this AU, so why change? Another OC in to this one as well, because I can not resist trying to write about my legion.
> 
> Please enjoy! Like and comment if you wish ^_^

Civilian clothes were awkward, Shaka decided, as he idly tugged on the collar his hoodie. Well Ikki’s hoodie and pants for that matter. The now much older Phoenix Saint had tossed them at him when he declared he had errands to run and that Shaka was coming with him.

He didn’t see a problem with his clothes and reminded the other Saint that he was by order to stay within the temples. Ikki had ‘reasoned’ that so long as he was with him, there would be no problem and that his clothes were edging into the realm of being threadbare. Safe to stay he didn’t quite take 'no’ for an answer.

So here he was, wearing the baggy clothes belonging to Phoenix while sitting in the passenger seat of his car, silent besides the occasional question or statement over the low music coming from the radio. The recent week had been surreal; from waking up in a hospital to finding out 30 years had passed in this world and now _this._ It would surely follow him into his mediation and cloud his mind further. The questions of how, why and adjusting to life in this body again were already present and bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

The motion of the car jerking and coming to a stop caused him to pause from his thoughts. Furrowing his brows and frowning he turned to face the other, voice calm as he asked “Has something happened?”

“Just picking up my niece from school” Ikki replied, the sound of the car doors unlocking followed his words.

“Niece?”

“Shun’s youngest, Phoebe”

Shaka nodded in understanding, he had briefly met with the Andromeda Saint during his stay in the hospital. And while he was disheartened to learn that the young man had not taken up the Cloth of Virgo, he was however pleased that he was doing well for himself. Through removing himself from Sanctuary matters he’d gone on become a doctor, and the news that he’d started a family was only a bit surprising.

One of the back car doors opened and someone-Phoebe he assumed-settled inside after tossing a backpack inside with a groan.

“Hey kid how’s your day been?” Ikki asked, starting up the engine and pulling away from the school and heading towards…where ever he planned on taking them.

“Tired, bored, math class was hell, who’s he?” A young voice answered in seven words, curious about who the apparent stranger was sitting in the front seat by her uncle.

“I am Shaka, once Virgo Shaka but now just Shaka, pleased to meet you” He answered, turning to face the younger individual, smiling in a way he hoped was pleasant.

“…How the hell?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“We have no idea” Ikki replied, turning up the music some as they entered a busier street, a car honking ahead of them.

* * *

A few errands later (Which included one awkward grocery trip that left Shaka mildly embarrassed)  Ikki was in the kitchen of his apartment, chopping up various vegetables. His niece sat at the center island, a textbook in front of her and a narrow eyed expression on her face as she leaned against the counter with crossed arms.

“So let me get this straight, you invited the guy who tried to kill you thirty years ago to spend the day with you?” She began, tapping her fingers against her book, her uncle humming as a reply.

“The same guy who was called 'Man closest to God and also tried to beat up the others?”.

“Yep”

“You also killed his students”

“I did”

“And _somehow_ he’s alive and currently using our restroom, before eating dinner with us?” Phoebe’s tone drifted from calm to the edge he knew she used when irritated.

“Pretty much sums things up” Ikki said as he set down his knife and bent down to slide a tray of flatbread into the oven. As he stood and faced the younger Kido family member, he saw a very irritated expression on her face as she gestured and asked “ _why?_ ”

He sighed and leaned against the counter top, he knew his actions would seem confusing to anyone. His own niece was no different and the current situation was probably driving her up a wall insane.

“Kid let me explain something real quick; you’re gonna have to get used to this stuff, because people coming back from the dead and other bullshit like it, is going to happen during your time as a Saint. You can either roll with it, complain endlessly or lose your mind cause of it. And you know how well crazy and Saints go together” he said, rising an eyebrow and waiting for a reaction beyond the deadpan expression of Phoebe.

“Well now that is piece of wisdom I didn’t expect to hear from you Phoenix” both family members turned to face to the blond haired Virgo, arms crossed and a teasing smile on his face.

“And I didn’t know you could open your eyes without your Cosmo exploding” Ikki retorted, smirking and setting out plates as the Shaka joined them at the table.  
  
Shaka brushed off the comment though he understood where it came from. After the _accident_ at the store he decided that opening his eyes for a bit was for the best.  
  
He nodded in a greeting as Phoebe shoved her textbook back into her backpack though he was able to catch a glance at the title, mildly surprised to the subject being advanced chemistry.

“I was unaware you were a Saint?” he asked, accepting a glass of water from Ikki with a nod. The art of conversations was-and he’d admit it-one of the areas he lacked in, but he figured, there was no better time than now to practice.

“I just got my Cloth three years ago, sides I don’t like to announce it to everyone related to Sanctuary” Phoebe replied, tone still a bit coarse from her previous annoyance. “I’m a Silver Saint, Cepheus, before you ask” she added quickly after, passing a bowl of salad to him.

He nodded, brushing aside the tone of voice, the youth often carried such an attitude as he knew from personal experience. However, he found humor in the irony in the fact the 'King’ Cloth belonged to a child of the Saint who wore the 'Princess’ one.  
  
“Silver is a noble station” he said, remembering the numerous Silver Saints he knew of, including his own students. He made a mental note to ask about the status of their Clothes when he returned to Sanctuary.

“Thanks” the younger Saint said, a “I guess” added under her breath. Shaka paused for a moment, trying to think of another topic to shift to, though it seemed that the Phoenix Saint was ahead of him.

“That math class, you sure you don’t want to try and transfer out?” Ikki said, back turned to them as he finished tossing the chopped vegetables into a pan with some sort of sauce and stirred.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s half way through the school year, sides I don’t think the other classes would be much better. I’ll just deal with those fuc-…pains in my side, one day at a time.” Phoebe sighed, rubbing between her eyes.

Shaka frowned between bites of his food. During his time as a Saint, public education ended when someone entered Sanctuary’s forces even as a trainee. All other knowledge was taught through mentors and in private, but largely limited to what was judged as needed for them. Though that was thirty years ago, he reminded himself, and Sanctuary was changing. The existence of the Palaestra was proof of it, as he’d come to understand.

“Do you struggle in the subject?” He asked, adding to the conversation.

“Nah the opposite, I’m _good_ at math. The teacher is a good guy, likes teaching, explains stuff well. But the other kids are just _little shits_.” Phoebe said with a huff, stabbing loudly at her food. “Can’t get through even one hour without one of them causing some problem, it’s so _annoying_.”

“I see, well as you said, you are half way through the school year. The other students are just minor obstacles on your path. There will be more in the future, this is just a test, though a more lengthy one” Shaka replied, hands resting on his lap as he spoke.

There was a pause and for a moment he thought he had said something odd before Ikki started chuckling and Phoebe let out a quick laugh.  
  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence Shaka, in a few more months I’ll be heading to the next grade. Sides I can work out my frustrations in the Sanctuary.” She patted him lightly on a shoulder before Ikki announced that the rest of dinner was ready.

* * *

Later in the evening when the sky turned vibrant shades of red and orange, the balcony doors were open and distant music flowed in. Phoebe had excused herself to study for a chemistry test which left Ikki and himself to speak for a while before he returned to Sanctuary.

They bounced through various subject; Ikki talking lightly about his work and time away from Sanctuary (somethings never changed and so was Ikki’s loose involvement with it) the events that had happened in the past after the Holy War. It was at this time Shaka was truly able to see how much the Phoenix had changed.

With his eyes open it was surprising to see the former youth now as a taller, more muscled and aged man. Hair still wild as ever but with neatly trimmed facial hair, the hard look in his eyes were still present though softened at times.  
  
Without his eyes he saw a greater change, the ever angry burning Cosmo had had threatened to burn all around it had shifted to a more stable flame. Beyond that he heard a shift in the way he spoke, the way he walked and talked with others around him also showed this change. In simple words, the man in front of him was almost the opposite of the teen he once fought.

“The years have been good to you, Phoenix Ikki” Shaka said with a slow smile as he closed his eyes, sipping at his water. Across from him he heard the older Saint make a sound.

“Time does that, took me a while but…well I’m good where am I now” Ikki said, setting down his own drink and rolling his shoulders, a pop audible. “Was rough at first, after the Holy War especially, that time was a mess for everyone. Though I’ve been meaning to ask, how are you settling back in at Sanctuary?”

Shaka paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Every new day in a place that once had been familiar enough be called home, was strange. From the new life that had settled into it and the old ones that found themselves returning.  
  
“It’s unexpected and I can’t say I care for my 'roommate’ but that will sort itself out in time. As for the rest? I will wait and see, there’s time now to consider and mediate upon many subjects” He said, voice calm though his mind was not.

“Good luck dealing with the new crowd in the temples, they can be a handful but that seems to be normal for Gold Saints. And you guys around I have a feeling that Sanctuary’s going be more active than it has been for a while. For better or worse, I can’t say” The Phoenix said, chuckling into his drink.

Shaka paused for a moment. Naturally he had briefly met the current occupants of several temples, each had their own… _unique quirks_ that made them stand out from their predecessors. Though these traits seemed to mix like oil and water at times, as he witnessed numerous times within a single week.

“Like wise Phoenix, you and your brothers will likely be hearing from us quite often now. Try and not lose your mind with this development” he said, speaking up and smiling.

Ikki laughed, settling his own drink down “The feeling is mutual Shaka. Come on better get back to Sanctuary before someone flips out.”

As they left Shaka reflected on the day, though why Ikki had decided to do it, he was not sure. He was however, filled with the pleasant sensation of contentment for the most part. It felt _good_ to leave the walls of Sanctuary and speak with the Bronze Saint after a long time, to learn and see more of the world.


End file.
